Adventure Tri: El Reclamo del Mar Oscuro
by Mareanegra
Summary: "¿Cómo podemos seguir siendo los elegidos? Hace tiempo que dejamos de ser niños..." Los niños elegidos, ya crecidos, se embarcan en un peligroso viaje que pondrá a prueba sus lealtades y principios. Secuela apócrifa de Digimon Adventure y 02. Coge algunas ideas de Tri. AVISO: Muertes, shipps vendo que para mí no tengo. Cap. 6
1. Los olvidados

****Todos los protagonistas humanos de las dos primeras temporadas tendrán cabida en esta historia.****

 _ _Vámonos, vámonos al Mundo Digital__

 _ _Vámonos, vámonos al Mundo Digital__

 _ _Vámonos, vámonos al Mundo Digital__

Miyako dejó de cantar y miró a sus espaldas. El callejón era largo y oscuro. Si atacaban por un lado, no les quedaría otra que huir en la dirección opuesta. Prácticamente a ciegas y procurando no tropezar con la innumerable cantidad de botellas rotas que se acumulaban en el estrecho paso. Su imaginación añadió otro obstáculo: un segundo malhechor que aparecía de improviso para cortarles el paso como en las películas de gángsters.

Boom. Dos pobres y atolondrados jóvenes mueren vírgenes a manos de de la yakuza: sus hígados, renegridos por el alcohol, fueron interceptados en el mercado negro. Hicieran lo que hiciesen, al final todo se reducía a una carrera en dirección a la muerte.

«¿Y acaso la vida no consiste en eso?», inquirió su parte ebria, instándole a seguir bebiendo. «Qué frases tan profundas se te ocurren, Miyako.».Se imaginó soltándola delante de Iori y Hikari; quedaría demostrado que Inoue no era ninguna cabeza hueca después de todo, y que si no hacía expresas sus cavilaciones más a menudo era sin duda porque temía ensombrecer el ambiente desenfadado de sus cada vez más escasas quedadas con su amarga experiencia de vida. Ya estaba transcribiendo la frase en la aplicación del bloc de notas del móvil cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no era suya. Había sido proferida por los labios mal pintados de la señorita Aiko, la dramática profesora de Cultura Clásica, durante un largo paréntesis en medio de lo que debería haber sido una charla motivacional de cara a los exámenes finales:

—La vida es una carrera directa a la muerte. La vida quiere que corras, quiere dejarte sin fuerzas para que no puedas cambiarla, quiere que pierdas en la distancia todo lo familiar y que te adentres por un páramo desértico sin fin, de espejismo en espejismo. ¡Y cuidado con arrepentirte del camino escogido! La distancia recorrida será tal que te consumirás antes de desandar todos tus pasos.

Sacudió la cabeza y se recordó el motivo de su inquietud inicial; había oído un ruido sospechoso en la oscuridad. Agarró de la chaqueta a su achispado acompañante, que seguía entonando la canción en solitario, y lo condujo hacia el final del callejón. Cuando salieron a una calle repleta de transeúntes, Miyako pellizcó el brazo de Daisuke para silenciarlo.

—Maltratadora —murmuró—. Socorro, ¡mi madre me maltrata!

—Con un hijo como tú no me importaría que me quitaran la custodia.

Daisuke consiguió zafarse de su agarre, se encaramó a una farola cercana y le sacó la lengua. Mientras lo veía besuquearse con el poste, Miyako pensó en esperar una hora más antes de tomar el tren de vuelta a casa. Prefería ahorrarse el momento de tocar el timbre de la casa de la señora Motomiya. Sabía que, como siempre, estaría acechando en el recibidor, de seguro preocupada porque su hijo se habría olvidado de responder sus mensajes a lo largo de la noche. Luego vendría un juicio silencioso en el que se le acusaría de varios crímenes, como ser un año mayor que Daisuke y no dar ejemplo o hacer gala de un comportamiento propio de una joven de moral ligera, ante lo cual Miyako no podría hacer otra cosa que rendirse en una inclinación prolongada de noventa grados, la equivalente a la del político que se disculpa por poner en riesgo la vida de decenas de civiles en una burda maniobra policial.

Mientras se entregaba a estos pensamientos, Daisuke daba vueltas cogido al poste, maravillándose con las estelas coloridas de cientos de carteles digitales y luces de neón, gozando de la triunfal fusión entre la efervescencia de la ciudad y la de su propio cuerpo. Miyako sintió tanta envidia que quiso golpearlo.

—No entiendo por qué se dice que las mujeres tenemos más dificultades que los hombres para metabolizar el alcohol.

La respuesta vino en forma de vómito.

—Caramba, Daisuke, ¿te has tragado un tonel de cerveza tú solo o qué?

—Creo que estoy bien —dijo entre resuellos—. Listo para una segunda ronda.

—Nos vamos inmediatamente.

Daisuke quiso protestar, pero de su boca solo salió un chorro de oscuro vómito.

Juntaron los restos de sus respectivas pagas semanales y compraron dos viajes de ida en el monorrail automatizado de la línea Yurikamome. Examinaron cada vagón hasta decantarse por el menos concurrido. Ninguno quería estar en el lado de la ventana (ella por temor a quedar atrapada en caso de vomitera, él por llevar la contraria), así que a Miyako no le quedó más remedio que hacer uso de la fuerza bruta. Daisuke ofreció una débil resistencia, luego pegó media cara en el cristal y quedó dormido en el acto. Los ronquidos no se hicieron esperar. Varios rostros ceñudos se volvieron hacia ella como si le pidieran cuentas y no pudo evitar preguntarse, algo turbada, si acaso parecían madre e hijo de verdad. El reflejo que le devolvía el cristal era el de una mujer por debajo de la media. Piel sin brillo, facciones un tanto brujiles, ojos secos debido al abuso de lentes de contacto y cabello falto de hidratación. Podía decirse incluso que aparentaba por lo menos quince años más de los que tenía.

Su ánimo decayó todavía más cuando la maquinaria se abrió paso por Shinjuku y los grises pensamientos sobre los que había estado dando vueltas toda la tarde se hicieron tan negros e inmensos como los rascacielos que se alzaban a ambos lados de la vía. Se imaginó viviendo en un apartamento mugriento. De casa al trabajo y del trabajo a casa. Era improbable que Daisuke se devanara los sesos en tales reflexiones, pero el resto no es que parecieran muy preocupados. Bromeaban sobre jubilaciones anticipadas, hablaban de las profesiones a las que se dedicarían y, sin embargo, no alcanzaban a vislumbrar las implicaciones que traería el futuro. Tenía sentido que, al ser la vieja del grupo, Miyako tuviera especialmente presentes las palabras de la señorita Aiko. Tampoco era descabellado pensar que a nadie le importara realmente la razón escondida tras sus recientes excesos. Iori había dejado de hacerle compañía de camino al instituto, Ken decía estar ocupado hincando los codos (como si un adolescente prodigio como él necesitara repasar) y Hikari y Takeru llevaban todo el fin de semana sin dar señales de vida. Había indicios de sobra para empezar a creer en el resquebrajamiento del grupo.

El tren tomó una curva pronunciada y Daisuke perdió el apoyo del cristal para terminar con la cabeza en el hombro de Miyako, quien lejos de rehuir del contacto como normalmente haría agradeció un poco de calor humano en aquella fría noche tokiota. Dicha muestra de intimidad no significaba más que los abrazos efusivos y las confidencias cargadas de sentimentalismo que habían compartido en estado de ebriedad y, como tales, habría de ser ignorada con la resaca del nuevo día. Ninguno se atrevería a formular una sola pregunta al respecto, lo cual era un alivio. Miyako creía entender el por qué. Desde hacía dos semanas, la única persona que estaba siempre disponible para una noche de desenfreno era el mismo con el que había discutido en incontables ocasiones. No dejaba de ser incómoda, casi inapropiada la complicidad que se había forjado de repente, así como extraño, por no decir lamentable, el hecho de que el alcohol hubiese terminado uniéndolos más que todas las aventuras vividas en el Mundo Digital.

Pronto dejaron atrás los ominosos edificios y pudieron verse trazos del cielo nocturno. La familiar visión de la noria de Palette Town junto a la bahía de Tokio puso a Miyako de un mejor ánimo.

Daisuke abrió los párpados y la miró con perplejidad.

—¿Has tenido suerte? —preguntó.

—Había un tipo que no paraba de hacerme ojitos, pero me pareció algo siniestro.

—¡Al menos alguien te ha hecho caso!

—Quizá piensan que, como vamos juntos, somos pareja.

Una línea de preocupación se materializó en la frente del joven.

—En ese caso debería llevar colgando un cartel que diga que estoy soltero.

—Solo bromeaba. En realidad dudo que piensen que somos novios. Tienes la soltería escrita en la frente.

Daisuke rio con amargura. Era consciente de que tenía todas las de perder en un combate de ingenio contra Miyako.

Permanecieron un rato contemplando el paisaje que se veía a través de la ventana. Fuera de la cabina el viento aullaba y soplaba con fuerza, obligando a los viandantes que caminaban por el puerto a batirse en retirada. Un rayo cayó a lo lejos. Daisuke se inclinó para ver mejor. Desde niño había sentido una conexión especial con las tormentas; con el relámpago que alumbra la oscuridad, el trueno que rompe el silencio y el viento que agita las aguas el mundo interrumpía salvajemente su aburrida ilusión de permanencia. Aquella noche parecía que las luces parpadeantes de la noria se removían inquietas en la superficie encrespada del río como las ultimas brasas encendidas del fuego cruzado de los cañones de Imperialdramon y la llamarada de Armagemon. Sin esfuerzo rememoró la titánica silueta de la criatura emergiendo de la niebla, el terror generalizado que asoló a los que asistieron a su fuerza destructiva desde el puerto y la absoluta desesperanza al comprobar la inutilidad de Omegamon para hacerle frente. Cuando lo asaltaba el recuerdo de aventuras pasadas, Daisuke prefería detenerse en los detalles menos agradables, en un intento de convencerse de lo afortunado que era de vivir un tiempo de paz.

Fue un consejo del elegido del valor.

—Probablemente te aburras un poco al cabo de un tiempo —le había dicho a pocos días del incidente en la bahía—. Te aconsejo que, cuando eso pase, recuerdes las ocasiones en las que tú o uno de tus seres queridos estuvo a punto de morir. Se te quitarán las ganas de batallar.

Sin embargo, su consejo no había surtido el efecto esperado. Con el paso de los años y ante el creciente dominio de la rutina escolar en su vida, incluso una criatura de pesadilla como Armagemon había terminado despojada de gran parte del horror que inspiraba. En la distancia se asemejaba a uno de esos villanos de los cuentos infantiles que su madre solía leerle antes de dormir con la inútil esperanza de inculcarle el hábito de la lectura. Un obstáculo que irrumpe tarde en la narración solo para asegurar una victoria por todo lo alto.

Últimamente se preguntaba qué habría sido de su vida de no haber sido un niño elegido. En la escuela, cuando un profesor se interesaba por sus aspiraciones de futuro, Daisuke siempre respondía que su sueño era ser cocinero. Tenía muy buena mano para los noodles. Sus padres aplaudían sus fideos de pollo con verduras saona y hasta Jun, reacia bajo ningún concepto a darle la satisfacción de admitir un trabajo bien hecho por su parte, se delataba sola repitiendo plato cada vez que cocinaba. Solía imaginarse repartiendo noodles por todo el mundo en un puesto con su nombre y cara. Ahora no tenía tan claro a lo que quería dedicarse, pero estaba seguro de que ya no sería feliz en el negocio de la comida ambulante; de algún modo, su intenso periplo por el Mundo Digital había dado al traste con sus ambiciones más simples y humildes. Por eso prefería no pensar en el futuro. Siempre había encontrado más divertido pedirle a su madre que leyera el cuento de nuevo para revivir las hazañas de los heroicos protagonistas que imaginar su plácida existencia posterior.

—Estaba pensando en la noche que derrotamos a Armagemon —dijo.

Miyako arqueó las cejas con desaprobación. La nostalgia a horas intempestivas sentaba como un trago fuerte de licor después de una pinta: el encantamiento no duraría lo suficiente ni compensaría el mal rato que vendría. Siendo una alcohólica sin remedio, supo que no podría resistirse. Ya se disponía a responder que sí, que adivinaba sus intenciones y que ella también estaba más que dispuesta a hundirse en las pantanosas aguas de la memoria cuando alguien habló desde el fondo del compartimento.

—Lo recuerdo. —Era una voz dulce y temblorosa—. Los Kuramon se fusionaron en Armagemon, un Digimon de la línea evolutiva de Diaboromon. Solo Imperialdramon en modo paladín fue capaz de hacerle frente.

Miyako y Daisuke se giraron sobresaltados. La portadora de la voz era una chica joven con gafas de montura cuadrada que ahogó un grito de pánico en cuanto se supo el centro de atención.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó, ocultando el rostro con las manos—. No debería meterme en conversaciones que no me incumben. Especialmente si se trata de conversaciones entre verdaderos... ¡Será mejor que me calle!

Daisuke y Miyako compartieron una mirada de incredulidad. Era la primera vez que se veían envueltos en una situación similar. Habían sido exhortados para no irse de la lengua, aunque tampoco con demasiada frecuencia. Si revelar su identidad fuera algo que acarrease graves consecuencias, lo habrían hecho con una insistencia proporcional a la imprudencia que habían demostrado tener a lo largo de los años.

—Sigue —la animó Daisuke, que, sin pensárselo dos veces, ya se había encaminado hacia el fondo del tren.

—Daisuke —le reprendió Miyako—. Te ruego que no me quites el puesto de bocazas del grupo.

Los ojos de la chica de gafas se agrandaron a medida que se acercaron a su encuentro. Eran de un negro profundo y brillante, a juego con su larga melena, de una rectitud y finura exquisita. Miyako quería acariciarla, deslizar los dedos entre los delgados cabellos... arrancarlos a mechones y hacerse la peluca perfecta. Claro que, puestos a pedir, ¿por qué no desear unos labios carnosos idénticos a los suyos? Envidiaba también su privilegiada estructura ósea, que le permitiría aparentar juventud por muchos años, al igual que la piel sin impurezas ni sarpullidos que la recubría como un manto de nieve virgen.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Daisuke.

—Oh, menuda falta de respeto por mi parte. Me llamo Meiko Mochizuki.

—Encantado de conocerte, Meiko. Nosotros somos...

—Daisuke Motomiya y Miyako Inoue —se adelantó Meiko—. Sois leyendas.

Daisuke esbozó una sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Has oído eso, Miya? Somos famosos.

Miyako bufó.

—Vaya, y yo sin enterarme.

—No todo el mundo es capaz de distinguir a Imperialdramon en modo paladín de Omegamon —la halagó Daisuke, ignorando la burla de su compañera—. Solo por eso me caes bien.

—Bueno, para que Imperialdramon pueda alcanzar el modo paladín es necesario que Omegamon le transfiera sus poderes —explicó Meiko sin demasiada convicción—. De ahí el parecido. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

—¡Estás en lo cierto!

El tren redujo su velocidad y se detuvo a los pocos segundos en la estación Daiba. Las compuertas laterales se abrieron con un estrépito.

Daisuke se puso en pie.

—Ven con nosotros. Seguiremos contándote todo lo que quieras saber.

—¿De verdad? —balbuceó Meiko.

—Eso no está bien, Daisuke —terció Miyako—. No puedes cambiar los planes de esta chica a tu antojo. Ni si quiera te ha dicho que esté de acuerdo.

—Oh, es verdad.

A continuación, con una nota suplicante, formuló la pregunta:

—¿Te interesa la idea?

Meiko temblaba y pareció que estaba al borde del colapso nervioso cuando dijo a voz en grito que aquel era el día más feliz de su vida.

A insistencia de Daisuke, pasaron por una tienda de comida rápida para comprar tres raciones de patatas fritas que devoraron de camino al embarcadero. A lo largo de la noche relató todo cuanto recordaba de la aventura que había dado comienzo cinco años atrás en un aula desalojada de Informática, poniendo hincapié en todas y cada una de las evoluciones de Veemon y omitiendo a Takeru de la ecuación siempre que se le presentaba la oportunidad.

Meiko mostró un especial interés por el Emperador de los Digimon.

—Ah, Ken Ichijouji —dijo Daisuke—. Antes estaba metido en movidas raras pero ahora no, es un tío legal. ¿Sabías que su Digimon, Wormmon, se fusionó con mi Veemon para convertirse en Imperialdramon?

Aunque era más que evidente que la verdad pasaba por un filtro de egocentrismo, Meiko escuchaba con total atención, se intrigaba cuando tenía que intrigarse y casi nunca pestañeaba. Estaba tan entregada a su rol de entrevistadora pasiva como Daisuke en su intento de impresionarla. Era una conversación a dos bandas con ocasionales intervenciones de Miyako, quien prefería mostrarse inaccesible por el momento. Mantenerse imperturbable estaba siendo todo un reto, ya que por cada logro que admitía, aunque fuese insignificante, Meiko se deshacía en halagos.

—MaloMyotismon trató de engañarnos con ilusiones de nuestros sueños más profundos. Por desgracia para él, no contaba con que el mío fuera precisamente que Veemon alcanzara el poder suficiente para derrotarlo. Así pude mantener la cabeza fría.

—Vaya, impresionante. ¿En qué ilusión quedaste atrapada tú, Miyako? —quiso saber Meiko.

Cierta mañana, en el instante previo al despertar, la imagen había quedado grabada en su retina para siempre: un mundo ruidoso y colorido donde no existía la soledad.

—Mi fantasía particular era tener toda la comida del mundo solo para mí —mintió Miyako.

—Muy propio de ti —se burló Daisuke, llevándose un puñado de patatas a la boca—. Ef munfo en pelifro y tú pfoniénfote las fotas.

—¡No te atrevas a hablarme con la boca llena! Tú eres el que se lo come todo y no deja nada. ¡Eres el culpable de mi obsesión!

Meiko rompió a reír. Un rosado suave como el de las flores de cerezo tiñó su rostro y, al verla, Miyako también se ruborizó. «Si Blancanieves fuera oriental y miope, seguro que sería esta chica», pensó. «Y yo sería la reina envidiosa cuando se convierte en una bruja fea y vieja después de tomarse la pócima».

—Sois maravillosos, chicos. —Los ojos de Meiko se iluminaron con lágrimas de dicha—. Sigo sin creer que esté aquí, compartiendo este rato con vosotros.

Miyako se arrepintió de haber tomado por capciosa una pregunta inocente. Se dio cuenta de que Meiko era, en esencia, una fanática. Tenía la sensación de que sabía mucho más de lo que daba a conocer, pero no podía condenarla por ello. Sabía por experiencia que todo lo que salía de la boca de un ídolo, aun si era la lista de la compra, sonaba tan novedoso y trascendente como los preceptos de una nueva religión. Tampoco podía juzgarla por querer mantener el misterio con respecto a su persona; habría sido como interceptar y señalar con el dedo a su yo de trece años en plena fuga de la tienda de su madre para llegar puntual al ensayo de guitarra con Yamato. Las aficiones estaban para volcarse en ellas y olvidarse de todo lo demás, incluida una misma.

A Daisuke no le llevó tanto tiempo aceptarla. Le había gustado al instante de aparecer y, por aprendizaje asociativo, deseaba tenerla cerca el resto de su vida.

—Y gracias a la ayuda de los niños elegidos de todo el mundo, logramos derrotar a MaloMyoismon —continuó el chico, entristecido de no tener mucho más que contar—. Luego siguieron pasándonos cosas de película, como el regreso de Diaboromon o el verano que fuimos a Colorado y conocimos a Willis y Terriermon.

—Hay algo que todavía no entiendo —dijo Meiko—. La prensa alabó la actuación del ejército y la policía, pero los niños elegidos cayeron en el olvido.

Esta vez fue Miyako quien tomó la palabra:

—Es un asunto complicado. Mientras que nadie pone en duda la existencia de los Digimon, la idea de que niños humanos estuviesen implicados en batallas de colosales magnitudes como la que se vivió hace unos años en este lugar era un bulo para muchos. Hay vídeos, fotografías de niños cerca de los puntos de ataque, pero en muchos casos se les dio muy poca importancia y, cuando lo hacían, era siempre para despertar el miedo y la preocupación en la población. Se hablaba de prepúberes que, en su inocencia, creian tener dominio sobre bestias enormes y peligrosas. A esto hay que añadir que por aquel entonces hubo muchos elegidos que salieron del anonimato, lo que hizo más difícil dar con nosotros. Aunque no quiero restarles méritos, ya que sin su ayuda no habría sido posible la victoria...

—Ninguno se manchó tanto las manos como nosotros —terminó Daisuke—. Y los charlatanes, Miyako, no te olvides de los charlatanes. No me vengas a decir ahora que la niña australiana del canguro boxeador era una de nosotros.

—Pero el gobierno supo quienes eran los que habían salvado el mundo, ¿no? —repuso Meiko.

Miyako vaciló antes de continuar. Los recuerdos que vinieran a continuación no serían agradables ni tampoco un remedio amargo para la añoranza.

—Claro que lo sabían, pero la pregunta es: ¿les convenía darnos visibilidad? ¿Por qué crees que casi toda la prensa nos ignoraba? Nuestra mera existencia era problemática.

—Armas de guerra —comprendió Meiko—. Hay todo tipo de teorías conspirativas en Internet.

—Hubiesen dejado de ser solo teorías de habérnoslo pedido, y creo que hablo por todos nosotros cuando digo que habríamos aceptado sin pensar, sabiendo que estábamos en el bando de los buenos. Pero nunca llegó a ocurrir. La gente tenía mucho miedo. Temían que volvieran los ataques y despreciaban a los Digimon inocentes que aún vivían aquí con sus compañeros humanos. Al final se optó por cortar todas las vías de acceso al Mundo Digital.

Davis apretó los puños.

—Esos cerdos trajeados nos arrebataron a nuestros compañeros y nos cerraron la puerta en las narices.

Cundió el silencio en el muelle, salvo por el vaivén de las aguas mecidas por el viento. Por el extremo este del embarcadero se acercaba un barco tradicional cargado de turistas que disfrutaban de un recorrido guiado. Al avistarlos en la cubierta bebiendo cerveza y fotografiando los otros dos barcos atracados en el muelle, Daisuke los odió con tal vehemencia que se asustó. Sin conocerlos, sin apenas vislumbrar sus caras debido a la oscuridad reinante, pudo ver en ellos a los desalmados que lo habían alejado para siempre de Veemon.

Habían caído presas del miedo y, en su ignorancia, no sabían que el miedo sería lo que los condenara en última instancia.

Se recordó que también había gente que merecía la pena.

—Meiko. —Posó una mano en su hombro y la retiró al notar que se convulsionaba descontroladamente—. ¿Te pasa algo?

Estaba llorando de nuevo.

—Debe ser cosa del destino que nos hayamos reunido hoy —sollozó—. Ayer me encontré con algo que creo que deberíais ver.


	2. La biblioteca

Iori Hida se consideraba una persona por lo general rutinaria y de ideas fijas. Una vez adquirió la costumbre de acudir a la biblioteca del distrito Daiba, nada ni nadie consiguió disuadirlo de hacer otra cosa que no fuera perderse entre los estantes de los clásicos o adelantar las materias que requerían pormenorizados trabajos de documentación valiéndose de investigaciones que solo encontraba en el polvoriento fondo local.

Era increíble que en plena era de la información, y para más inri en Tokio, la cuna de las exhibiciones de tecnología avanzada, no quedara más remedio que moverse de un lado a otro para consultar ciertos opúsculos y manuscritos antiguos. Quizá un chico de pueblo como él tuviera una concepción errónea de lo que era la vida en la ciudad, pero no dejaba de parecerle algo más propio de tiempos pretéritos. Como dicha concepción de lo urbano no era precisamente positiva, la sorpresa no podía ser sino favorable; encontraba agradable e incluso romántico el freno de la gratificación inmediata que ofrecían las nuevas tecnologías.

Todos los amigos y familiares de Iori coincidían en que era un tanto chapado a la antigua para su corta edad. Educado bajo la férrea disciplina de su abuelo, desde muy pronto había demostrado ser obediente en sus responsabilidades e inflexible a la hora de condenar la inmoralidad. En el pueblo se decía que sus ojos poseían el inconfundible brillo de la sabiduría divina. Con la pubertad había dado un gran estirón y se le habían alargado las cuerdas vocales, pero nadie ponía en duda que su interior permaneciera inalterable. Era algo que se daba por hecho aunque no resultara ser del todo cierto, como la inmovilidad de las montañas.

Tampoco es que diera muchos motivos para pensar lo contrario. Debido a su naturaleza reservada prefería no mostrar otras facetas de su ser que las ya conocidas por todos. Su madre y su abuelo, por ejemplo, desconocían que para poner en práctica su nueva rutina vespertina había tenido que renunciar a la mayoría de sus clases de kendo. Y mientras todo su círculo de conocidos le atribuía un carácter marcadamente sedentario, Iori fantaseaba en secreto con visitar las grandes ciudades catedralicias de Europa y perderse en las ruinas de la ciudadela perdida de los incas. No hasta el punto de aspirar a vivir en el extranjero, claro, pero lo suficiente como para verse atraído por el encanto del edificio que acogía la biblioteca del distrito Daiba. Era de estilo modernista, una corriente estética que casaba con su gusto reciente; foráneo pero no demasiado. Sin ser un experto en arquitectura, reconocía la impronta de su cultura en la luminosidad de los colores y en la expresividad de los contornos de las pinturas y tapices.

Iori atravesó el vestíbulo y subió las escaleras en rotonda que replicaban las del Burban City Hall de Nueva York. Al llegar al primer piso enfiló por el corredor largo y estrecho que conducía a su destino. El suelo enmoquetado amortiguaba sus pasos mientras se movía entre las paredes de yeso desnudo con líneas ondulantes que simulaban corrientes de agua. Un silencio aún más denso lo engulló al poner los pies en la biblioteca. Cruzar el umbral era entrar a un mundo apacible en el que el tiempo fluía a un ritmo distinto al de la ajetreada Tokio. Un remanso de misterio donde su alma cambiante danzaba como los ácaros de polvo prendidos en la luz dorada.

Ken Ichijouji estaba sentado junto a la caldera, cerca de la estatua de bronce de Dionisio sujetando un racimo de uvas. Hundía la vista en un libro de Aritmética como si pretendiera introducirse de cabeza en las páginas, su media melena azabache ocultando casi la totalidad de su rostro. Iori colgó su mochila en la silla contigua y tosió para avisar de su llegada. Se saludaron de la manera acostumbrada, con una leve inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa incompleta, sin mediar palabra.

Otro indicio que ponía en evidencia el cambio que estaba operando en él era su nueva actitud con respecto a Ken. Si seis años atrás hubiera sabido que acabaría compartiendo mesa de estudio con la persona que se ocultaba bajo el disfraz del Emperador de los Digimon no habría dudado en autoflagelarse con su sable de bambú. Iori, a diferencia de Daisuke y los demás, se había mostrado reticente a admitirlo en el grupo desde el principio. A su juicio, ningún artefacto maligno podía excusar las abominables obras de su alter ego en el Digimundo, si acaso concedía que hubiesen potenciado la maldad inherente en él de la misma forma que el alcohol revela la verdadera cara de las personas. Seguro de que tarde o temprano volvería a las andadas, llegó a tomar la determinación de no quitarle el ojo de encima. En la persecución del mal a menudo se veía obligado a cometer actos reprobables como seguirlo a la salida del instituto, pero logró convencerse de que era una de esas situaciones excepcionales en las que el fin justifica los medios. Sin embargo, las pesquisas acabaron siendo una frustrante pérdida de tiempo. Lejos de incurrir en comportamiento sospechoso, Ichijouji recorría el camino de vuelta a casa sin desviarse y ayudando a cruzar la carretera a toda anciana desvalida con la que se cruzaba.

Una tarde lo sorprendió atrapando un gorrión. El ave agitaba las alas y trataba de sacar la cabecita por el hueco de entre sus dedos, ensuciados de sangre. Iori no se lo pensó dos veces y salió de su escondrijo para apuntarlo con un dedo acusador. Ichijouji reaccionó exactamente como alguien al que se le descubre con las manos en la masa.

—Suéltalo ahora mismo —había ordenado Iori.

Ken se quedó petrificado en la misma posición. Lentamente, sus labios temblorosos profirieron con esfuerzo unas palabras:

—Tiene un ala herida.

Y no mentía. Comprendió, sintiéndose idiota al momento, que la sangre que manchaba sus nudillos era humana, que se había expuesto a sufrir varios picotazos al tomar el gorrión con las manos desnudas. Se produjo un silencio largo durante el cual ninguno supo cómo reaccionar. Iori estaba avergonzado y Ken no se atrevía a dar un paso más. Entretanto, el ave seguía acometiendo fieramente las manos que lo apresaban. Iori recordó entonces que traía los guantes acolchados con los que practicaba kendo. Se los puso y, con cuidado, ayudó a trasportar el pájaro a casa de los Ichijouji. Durante el trayecto ambos tomaron el acuerdo tácito de no hablar de lo sucedido. Ken estuvo insistiendo en que no hacía falta que se molestara, que sus manos eran más insensibles al dolor de lo que parecían, pero Iori ya se había visto atrapado de forma irremediable y contra su voluntad en la obligación moral de enmendar su error. Terminó sujetando al gorrión en la deslumbrante cocina de la casa de los Ichijouji mientras Ken aplicaba yodo diluido en agua sobre la herida del ala y luego soplaba muy suavemente en la misma.

Pensándolo bien, tal vez Ken no fuera una de las consecuencias sino el origen mismo de los cambios. Había despertado en él inquietudes que presagiaban un futuro distinto al que había planeado y, cuanto más tiempo pasaba a su lado, mayor era la sensación de que navegaba en aguas turbias. Por eso trataba de mantenerse a flote con largas horas de estudio intensivo. Aquella tarde, sin embargo, estaba teniendo serias dificultades para dirigir su atención hacia sus ecuaciones de química. Más de una vez se rompió la punta del lápiz, y hasta la tercera no se percató de que lo hacía adrede, que buscaba cualquier distracción. Llevó la vista a Ken mientras afilaba la mina de grafito con parsimonia, envidiando su capacidad de concentración.

Si hubiese mirado con más detenimiento al otro chico se habría dado cuenta de que sus labios temblaban de un modo notable. Se sabía observado y, aunque había pasado mucho desde que Iori Hida dejara de mirarlo con manifiesta hostlilidad, Ken seguía viendo sus propios fantasmas en aquellos ojos castaños y profundos. Presentía la razón de su compañía. Le habría gustado pensar que estaba bajo vigilancia, pero lo más probable era que Daisuke y el resto hubiesen dado un toque de atención a Iori para que moderara su trato. Se sentía como un bicho raro, un bicho raro al que era preferible pisotear cuanto antes; quería pedirle que lo insultara e incluso golpeara si así lo deseaba. Ambos compartían una preocupación, continuaban atrapados bajo la sombra del Digimon Kaiser, y en esta oscura prisión de la mente donde no existía el consuelo del perdón ninguna justicia brillaba con más fuerza que la ejercida por la víctima que se cobra su venganza contra el viejo opresor. Pero Iori no alzaba el puño ni tampoco la voz, y Ken, sintiéndose en deuda por no creerse merecedor de su compañía, trataba de comportarse de la forma más atenta y servicial posible. Estaba siendo complicado, pues no accedía a que lo invitaran a un mísero café ni parecía necesitar nada salvo que compartiera lo que sabía de culturas extranjeras y estilos arquitectónicos como el _art nouvau_ y el _art decó._

Difícilmente podía considerarse una acción expiatoria, ya que disfrutaba enormemente respondiendo a todas y cada una de sus preguntas.

Iori restregó el contorno de sus labios resecos con la punta de la lengua. La calefacción de la sala estaba demasiado alta y seguía sin poder mantener la concentración. La paz que creía experimentar en la biblioteca no tardaba en teñirse de una agitación anhelante, de la misma manera que la impresión inicial de silencio absoluto se rompía con un murmullo de hojas de libreta arrugándose y el ruido sordo de los libros al encajar en sus estantes.

No albergaba esperanzas de llevar su amistad con Ken a otro nivel. Era difícil imaginarse tomándole el pelo como hacía con Daisuke o escuchando sus tribulaciones como hacía con Miyako; todo lo que rebasara la mera cordialidad se sentiría fuera de lugar. Y Ken tampoco parecía muy dispuesto a poner de su parte. El Emperador de los Digimon había perecido junto con sus dominios, pero Ichijouji seguía empeñado en levantar murallas defensivas y excavar hondas fosas a su alrededor para contener a todo aquel que quisiera llegar a él.

Lo cierto es que estaba acostumbrándose a vivir en esta tensión irresoluta. Por el momento se conformaba con sentarse al borde del abismo que los separaba y admirarlo silenciosamente desde la distancia.

—Voy a comprar algo de beber en la máquina expendedora —anunció en voz baja.

Ken se apresuró a rebuscar en su mochila y sacó una botella de agua grande.

—Puedes beber de la mía si quieres.

—Gracias.

Ken se avergonzó al ver que Iori arrimaba su boca al plástico transparente que habían tocado sus labios, y este se avergonzó a su vez de rozarlo los suyos. Dio un par de sorbos exiguos que no calmaron su sed. Luego taponó la botella rápidamente, como si con ello pretendiera embotellar la vergüenza de ambos.

El zumbido de un móvil en la mesa los sobresaltó. Ken lo tomó y abrió el servicio de mensajería instantánea. El emisor era Daisuke, lo que significaba que tendría que hacer un gran esfuerzo por descifrar un escrito abreviado en exceso.

—Quiere quedar, ¿verdad?

—Eso creo que pone.

—Seguro que van otra vez a ese antro horrible de Shibuya —dijo Iori—. Yo tendré que quedarme aquí estudiando mi examen de Química. Además, no se me ocurre un plan peor que el que proponen últimamente.

Ken odiaba tener que darle la razón. La última quedada había sido una completa catástrofe, especialmente después de que Daisuke y Miyako se pusieran a cantar borrachos el mismo cántico que Oikawa y los niños secuestrados y controlados por la Semilla de la Oscuridad habían entonado para desencadenar un horror inimaginable. Sin ganas de festejar, Ken había huído a un rincón apartado del garito. A lo largo de la noche una chica tras otra había intentado sacarle a la pista de baile, incluida Miyako, a la que había tenido que negar un beso. Se había tomado con humor el rechazo, pero ¿quién no lo hubiese hecho en su estado? Ante su falta de arresto para afrontar un problema que requería de su inmediata atención se había dedicado a retrasar su próximo encuentro dando largas a los planes de Daisuke.

—Traed ropa deportiva —siguió leyendo—. Disfrutaremos de un un paño viejo... No, un pequeño viaje. Que disfrutaremos de un pequeño viaje. Vale, y aquí parece que pone la hora y lugar: en la pasarela de la bahía.

—¿Vas a ir? —quiso saber Iori.

Ken asintió.

—¿Y tú?

Iori apoyó la barbilla en la mano con gesto pensativo.

—Acabo de recordar que el examen no es a la semana que viene sino a la que sigue.


	3. El viaje

—¡No queda nada!

Meiko dejó escapar un grito al sentir el acelerón y apretó el pecho contra la espalda de Daisuke, que tragó saliva y trató de mantener la estabilidad del vehículo.

Los acontecimientos estaban tomando un rumbo extraño. Aquella mañana había salido pronto de casa para recoger a Meiko, que vivía a unas millas del parque. Una vez en el porche, mientras la veía bajar las escaleras en un precioso vestido de picnic amarillo limón, se había sentido dentro de uno de un drama televisivo. Uno de esos romanticones tan del gusto de Miyako en los que el rebelde sin causa conquista a una dulce y apocada colegiala que terminará siendo la clave de su redención. Ahora se pateaban las calles a lomos de la vieja motocicleta de su padre, una escena que seguiría remitiendo a una telenovela cursi de no ser por el bulto que crecía bajo sus pantalones. Redujo la velocidad a la mitad, pero Meiko estrechó sus costillas con más fuerza y continuó erizando los pelos de su nuca con respiraciones jadeantes.

Experimentó algo a medio camino entre el alivio y la desesperación cuando aparcó la moto y Meiko bajó de un salto.

—No estoy acostumbrada a los viajes en moto.

—Voy muy deprisa, ya me lo dice todo el mundo —se excusó Daisuke—. No hacía falta, seguro que somos los primeros en llegar.

Abrochó su chaqueta hasta el cuello y se acuclilló junto a la moto para encadenarla a un pilón.

—Eres muy tímida, Mei. ¿Sabías que la primera vez que montó Miyako estuvo a punto de romperme el parabrisas?

—Creo que no somos los primeros en llegar.

Señaló una tienda que había cerca. Daisuke se incorporó, agudizó la vista y distinguió la inconfundible cabellera morada de Miyako a través de un escaparate repleto de anuncios de ofertas de invierno.

—¡Ya está otra vez! —exclamó, pateando el bordillo de la acera con impaciencia—. No podía ser cualquier otro día, no. Esta mujer es incorregible.

La melena morada revoloteó grácilmente entre decenas de clientes y se colocó al final de la cola en la caja. Al minuto Miyako salía dando brincos y apretando una bolsa contra su pecho.

—Llevamos media hora esperando —la reprendió Daisuke.

—Calla, bobo, que te he comprado algo.

Sacó de la bolsa una cajita de plástico que contenía unas gafas de protección. Era un modelo distinto al que había heredado de Tai: la montura era más grande, oblicua y oscura. Se quedó mirando los destellos de sol en el cristal tintado sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Tiene que haber un chico de googles, ¿no?

—Gracias, es un detalle por tu parte.

—También he traído algo para celebrar la entrada al grupo de la nueva miembro.

Rebuscó en la bolsa y extrajo un collar de falsa plata. Lo colgó alrededor del cuello de Meiko, que tembló como si le hubiesen echado una serpiente de cascabel sobre los hombros.

Esperaron al resto sentados en un banco del paseo marítimo. Hacía un día espléndido y el Pacífico se comportaba con exquisita cortesía, deslizando hacia la orilla olas transparentes sin causar el más leve surco en la arena. En el puerto los barcos se mecían como la cuna de un infante.

Ken y Iori llegaron con cinco minutos de retraso. Venían juntos y cargados con sendas mochilas deportivas.

—Sentimos llegar tarde —se disculpó Ken.

—No sabíamos que esta vez, para variar, os diera por llegar a la hora —puntualizó Iori.

—Es que hoy es un gran día —dijo Miyako—. Pero antes lo mejor es que os presente a la adorable Meiko.

Miyako empujó a la susodicha con tanta fuerza que salió despedida a los brazos de Ken.

—Hola —se saludaron al unísono.

—Encantada, Meiko —intervino Iori, haciendo que la chica retrocediera de un salto y guardara la distancia adecuada para presentarse.

—¿Sabéis algo de Takeru y Hikari? —preguntó Miyako—. Intenté llamarles pero no pude contactar con ellos.

—A lo mejor no tienen cobertura en el pueblo de la abuela de Takeru —aventuró Iori.

Miyako se extrañó de que Daisuke no le hubiese puesto al corriente, aunque, tras pararse a pensarlo un momento, la extrañeza dio paso a la compasión. Miró al chico. Por un segundo un sentimiento anómalo en él nubló sus ojos. Luego alzó el brazo al cielo y gritó a pleno pulmón:

—¡Ya estamos todos! ¿A qué esperamos?

Juntos emprendieron al marcha por el puerto. El paso marítimo conectaba con el parque metropolitano, y conforme caminaban hacia allí el olor a salitre se entremezclaba con un aroma de abedules y tierra mojada. Flotaba también en el aire otra sustancia reconocible por su familiaridad; la misma dulce expectación que los embargaba cada vez que entraban al aula desierta del segundo piso. Miyako no cabía en sí de gozo. Iori y Ken estaban de vuelta, y ahora que conocía el paradero de Kari y Takeru estaba convencida de que serían los primeros en apuntarse a la próxima excursión en cuanto supieran lo que se traían entre manos. Era como si todas las preocupaciones que la habían atormentado recientemente solo hubiesen existido en un plano sombrío de la realidad o fueran producto de un mal sueño. Casi podía oír al bueno de Hawkmon aconsejarle que no sacara las cosas de quicio.

Ken caminaba algo rezagado del resto, disfrutando en silencio del calor natural y el aire puro que tanto había echado en falta durante los días que había permanecido recluido en la biblioteca. Estaba siendo demasiado fácil dejarse llevar. Miyako actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, y lo cierto es que hubiese tenido todo el sentido del mundo hacer lo mismo dado que nada había pasado en realidad. Pero estaba decidido a hablarlo en privado con ella tarde o temprano. Asegurarse de que estaba bien, dar a entender que se preocupaba. Era lo que haría un buen amigo y, aunque sentía que el lazo que lo unía al grupo era frágil y susceptible de romperse al menor tirón, quería comportarse como tal.

A pocos metros, Iori le lanzaba miradas furtivas, encontrando el rostro apacible del moreno especialmente hermoso bajo la resolana.

Daisuke iba en cabeza, pero era Meiko quien guiaba. Los condujo al estanque y cruzaron el puente de piedra que lo atravesaba.

—Ya casi estamos —dijo.

Al otro extremo del puente había una pequeña extensión de tierra oscura salpicada de arbustos y flores de sombra. Un muro de álamos ocultaba el sol de la mañana. El silencio de aquel lugar era más denso que en cualquier otro rincón del parque; la alfombra de musgo y tierra blanda silenciaba cada uno de sus pasos y todo cuanto se oía era el distante canto de los pájaros.

—Ya hemos llegado —anunció Meiko.

Estaba parada frente a un arbusto en apariencia idéntico al resto. Miyako y Daisuke contuvieron la respiración.

—¿Queríais venir aquí? —preguntó Iori, extrañado.

Hubiese mentido de haber dicho que no era de su agrado aquella porción de naturaleza recogida en silencio ceremonial y penumbra de santuario. Simplemente desconocía lo que había visto Daisuke en un sitio como aquel. No era un lugar que inspirase el sentido de la aventura por el que a menudo solía guiarse su atolondrado compañero cuando no había alcohol de por medio.

—No, esto es solo un atajo —respondió Miyako con aire enigmático.

Incapaz de contenerse más, Daisuke gritó:

—¡Un atajo al Mundo Digital!

Iori pensaba que habían perdido la cabeza, pero decidió comprobarlo por su cuenta. Se arrodilló ante el arbusto, junto a Meiko, y lo que vio cuando esta apartó las ramas a un lado lo dejó sin respiración: dentro de la planta, suspendido a unos centímetros del suelo, flotaba un agujero del tamaño de una rueda de bicicleta.

Era la boca de un túnel.

—Tienes razón.

—¡Claro que tengo razón!

Decenas de preguntas rondaron la mente de Iori, pero al reparar en la expresión acongojada de su compañero de estudio solo acertó a formular una:

—¿Por qué no nos lo dijisteis con más antelación?

—Era una sorpresa.

—Esto es muy precipitado.

—Lo siento —terció Meiko, cabizbaja—. No quería provocar esta situación.

—No es culpa tuya —la consoló Daisuke antes de dirigir una fiera mirada a Iori.— ¡Has hecho que la pobre Mei se sienta mal!

Iori resistió el impulso de pedir perdón. Lo consideraba innecesario, pues tan solo estaba siendo precavido.

—Quiero ir —declaró Ken con una sonrisa temblorosa—. Tengo que ver a Wormmon. Necesito saber cómo está.

Daisuke se abalanzó sobre Ken, estrechó su torso y lo levantó en peso.

—¡Esa es la actitud!

—Suéltame —rogó Ken, rojo como un tomate—. Por favor.

—Chicos, es maravilloso —dijo Miyako. Tenía las palmas en posición de rezo y los ojos anegados en lágrimas—. Qué bonita es la amistad.

—Parece las típica vieja llorona de telenovela —se burló Daisuke, soltando a Ken como quien deja caer a un gato. Por fortuna el chico tenía reflejos cuasi felinos y fue capaz de aterrizar de forma no vergonzante—. Si lo recalcas, queda raro.

—¿Y qué si chocheo? Soy la más vieja del grupo. Ah, no te he preguntado la edad, Meiko. ¿Tienes dieciocho como yo?

—Oh, cumplí dieciséis este año.

—¡Todo el mundo se ha puesto de acuerdo para hacerme sentir vieja!

—¿Vas a decirlo de una vez? —inquirió Daisuke con impaciencia.

—Ah, sí. Puerta digital abierta. ¡Adelante, niños elegidos! ¡En marcha!

Daisuke fue el primero en entrar. Echó una mirada a Meiko, una significativa mirada que pretendía agradecerle por haber aparecido en su vida en el momento oportuno, y a continuación se introdujo de cabeza en el agujero. Aterrizó en un suelo polvoriento y de tacto áspero. El túnel era un agujero excavado en roca de unos quince metros.

Al fondo brillaba una luz difusa.

Se puso a cuatro patas y gateó en pos de la luz. A medida que avanzaba, una vocecilla infantil y con un punto de malicia resonaba en su cabeza: «Lo has hecho, te has salido con la tuya, has burlado al destino». Saboreaba la transgresión, el desafío contra el mundo y sus despiadados intereses. Desde aquel agujero en la roca todo se veía con otra perspectiva; Tai ya no era el líder rebelde al que aspiraba emular, sino un ser triste y patético en su empeño en someterse a las corruptas autoridades terrenales. Lo que importaba, lo verdaderamente puro era ensuciarse con el polvo de otros mundos y compartir noches a la intemperie con tus compañeros sin saber si vivirás otro día más para contarlo.

Oyó toses, murmullos y risas. Alzó la voz para asegurarse de que todos estaban bien y la comitiva respondió con gritos de asentimiento. Daisuke sonrió satisfecho. No temía que las cosas no fueran sobre ruedas en esta ocasión. Las complicaciones serían un excelente añadido a la aventura que sortearían confiando en sus capacidades y en la suerte que siempre los había sonreído.

Gateaba cada vez más deprisa y la luz al frente se hacía más nítida y amplia, lo engullía... Llegó al final del túnel. Ante su deslumbrada mirada se materializó una vasta anchura de tierra y roca. Un desierto, tal vez el mismo donde se aposentaba el pueblo fantasma gobernado por Starmon. De un salto se descolgó de la boca del túnel y aterrizó en un suelo pedregoso. El portal por donde habían salido era una gran roca negruzca de unos veinte metros de alto. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor: decenas de oscuros monolitos de idéntico tamaño cubrían el terreno llano como lápidas siniestras.

—¿Cómo sabremos por dónde hemos venido? —preguntó.

Daisuke se maldijo interiormente. Acababan de llegar y ya estaba pensando en cómo volverían.

Ken se agachó y cogió una de las piedras del suelo. A continuación la deslizó por la roca trazando una marca blanca en la negra superficie.

—Debe ser algún tipo de caliza —observó Iori, recogiendo cuatro piedras y repartiéndolas a cada uno.

—Creo que es una mala idea —dijo Ken mientras todos pintarrajeaban flechas blancas apuntando a la cavidad en la roca—. Se supone que esto un escondrijo, ¿no?

—No pueden pasar —respondió Meiko—. Parece que las criaturas creadas a partir de datos no pueden ir al otro lado. Cuando llegué aquí por primera vez vi a un numemon intentarlo. Fue como si hubiese chocado contra una pared invisible.

Iori se rascó la barbilla lampiña.

—Igualmente no deja de ser preocupante. Imagina que alguien de nuestro mundo con malas intenciones descubriese el pasadizo.

—Ya nos preocuparemos de todo eso cuando volvamos —saltó Daisuke, entusiasmado ante la mención del Digimon molusco—. Ahora disfrutemos del viaje.

Habían imaginado que pisar suelo digital sería una experiencia única pero lo cierto es que sus primeros pasos no fueron algo particularmente excitante. Mientras se movían por entre las enormes rocas negras la sensación era la de caminar por un cementerio de gigantes. Una estampa siniestra redondeada por un cielo ceniciento que hacía palidecer todo cuanto había en la tierra.

En este escenario uniforme destacaba un elemento desigual, una elevación del terreno coronada por una conglomeración de monolitos negros. Este lugar ejercía una atracción tal que si hubiesen caminado sin rumbo habrían acabado orientando sus pasos en su dirección, de igual manera que a veces uno toma sin quererlo un sendero que ha recorrido con anterioridad. En el desierto lo que parece estar a unos metros a menudo se encuentra a kilómetros de distancia, pero con el promontorio sucedió el fenómeno inverso; en un principio pareció que les tomaría a varios días de trayecto, y al cabo de unos minutos de caminata, antes de darse cuenta, ya habían alcanzado su destino.

Descubrieron que las rocas no se apilaban desordenadamente como habían pensado, sino que se alineaban unas con otras formando un laberíntico entramado. Si las rocas negras semejaban lápidas de colosales proporciones, la suma organizada de estas recordaba inevitablemente a un panteón provisto con varias cámaras mortuorias.


	4. Ella

Meiko Mochizuki estudiaba Ciencias Ambientales en la facultad de Shirokane y odiaba su carrera casi tanto como a los estudiantes con los que se veía obligada a codearse para conseguir apuntes. Los consideraba terriblemente mediocres, aunque un irrefrenable deseo de agradar la empujaba una y otra vez a ocultar su rechazo bajo un manto de misterio entretejido a base de apocamiento y comportamientos esquivos; a ojos externos Meiko resultaba una chica intrigante que arrastraba el morboso atractivo de la tragedia, una bella sombra que oscurecía todo lo feo y mundano a su paso. Si nadie le echaba en cara que no tuviese tiempo ni para un almuerzo era porque todos daban por hecho que su extrema timidez era fruto de un severo trauma o estaba demasiado ocupada lidiando con tribulaciones más propias de una heroína de tragedia romántica.

Como de costumbre, aquella tarde desertó de las clases antes que nadie y tomó el atajo que atravesaba el parque metropolitano. Nubes bajas y sanguinolentas flotaban en el aire como heridas a carne viva. Al alzar la vista al cielo Meiko veía un mundo dañado de muerte, consumido en su propia insignificancia, y no podía pensar en nada más que en su ruina y desaparición. Los atardeceres la ponían siempre de un humor sombrío, pero aquel trajo consigo un sentimiento de fatalidad del todo insufrible. Se acostó a la orilla del estanque, sobre una raíz sobresaliente, y posó un dedo en la superficie. Mientras contemplaba cómo el agua se dispersaba en ondas concéntricas pensó en la Ofelia de Hamlet, flotando delicadamente bajo la sombra de un viejo sauce, con el ropaje desplegado fantasmalmente antes de henchirse y arrastrarla a una muerte de barro.

Acudió a su mente una de sus fantasías recurrentes: aquella en la que Meiko Mochizuki perece dejando una huella imborrable. El mundo deja de girar, sus habitantes se sumen en un llanto colectivo y poco a poco, como la flor que nace de entre las ruinas, emerge un impulso artístico dedicado a retratar su paso a la otra vida. Admiración divina, gratitud de estar ante algo que trasciende y tal vez un culposo placer sexual; a Meiko no le costaba imaginar lo que despertaría en los demás, pues invertía gran parte de su tiempo en anticiparlo.

Todo parecía indicar que un final se aproximaba imparable. Lo que por entonces no sabía era que trataba del final de su desdicha.

—Pobre, pobre, pobre Meiko Mochizuki.

Era una voz áspera y robótica, como la de alguien que habla a través de las aspas en movimiento de un ventilador. Lo que la perturbó fue la completa certeza de que tenía el poder de escrutar su interior.

Si podía ver sus anhelos lo más probable era que también tuviera acceso a sus miedos y secretos más profundos.

—¿Quién habla?

—Puedo darte lo que más deseas —respondió el arbusto que tenía más cerca.

Meiko se dio un pellizco en el brazo.

—¿Estoy loca?

—Tal vez tu locura sea la respuesta que precisa este mundo enfermo.

—Este mundo no me interesa lo más mínimo.

—Hay muchos mundos además del tuyo. Los que rebosan vida y los que nacieron muertos. Algunos constituyen un refugio, otros una prisión. Los hay de formas y colores que harían enloquecer a la mente más preparada. Yo soy la conciencia de uno de ellos.

—Eres una planta.

—Ven y entra en esta planta.

Meiko se inclinó sobre el arbusto y apartó las ramas, una tras otra, hasta dejar al descubierto la boca más horrible que había visto en su vida. Los labios debían medir unos cuarenta centímetros de una comisura a otra y se ensanchaban en una media luna repleta de dientes putrefactos. Presentaba una coloración amarillenta y la carne mórbida de los rellenaba estaba plagada de surcos tan pronunciados que parecían hechos de tierra yerma. No menos peculiar era el hecho de que, al igual que la sonrisa del gato de Cheesire, flotaban en el aire sin una cara que los sujetase.

Las piernas de Meiko flaquearon y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

—Esto no puede ser real.

—Y, sin embargo, es lo que deseabas. Una ruptura en el fino tejido de tu miserable realidad. Fue muy fácil atravesar una arruga del tiempo y llegar a ti.

Su aliento despedía un hedor nauseabundo difícil de identificar. Hacía pensar en lo remoto y extinto, en restos pulverizados que se resisten a ser halados y desperdigados por toda la creación.

En tinieblas inmóviles, eternas.

—¿Por qué yo? —inquirió Meiko.

—Vagaba por el cosmos y oí tu lamento. Ahora soy yo el que te reclama. Ayúdame a salvarme y yo, a cambio, cumpliré tu sueño.

Meiko no necesitaba oír de la boca monstruosa lo que mucho que la deseaba, pero quería que lo hiciera porque así le era más fácil verse como la parte indefensa del trato. Se imaginó en un teatro. El público contiene la respiración al ver a la hermosa y frágil Meiko en una situación en extremo delicada y comprende, sin el menor atisbo de juicio, que la pobre tenga que actuar según los oscuros intereses de un ser de pesadilla.

—¿Y si me niego?

—Me extinguiré.

Meiko se mordió el labio.

—Tienes que comprender que tenga que tomar precauciones. No te ofendas, pero podrías ser peligroso.

—¿Para tu mundo? Creí que no te importaba lo más mínimo.

Meiko aplastó al hierba bajo sus manos, decepcionada con la respuesta. No era necesario que le recordaran su absoluto desinterés por el planeta que habitaba. Hubiera preferido una amenaza, alguna maligna demostración de poder que dejara claro quién era realmente el villano en la historia.

Echó abajo el telón.

—Dices que necesitas mi ayuda.

Lo dijo en un tono casi dulce que parecía obviar el beneficio que obtendría. Ya no se veía como Ofelia antes de morir, sino como Cenicienta dando de beber a una vieja sedienta antes de ser obsequiada con una mágica recompensa por su generosidad.

—¿Qué puedo hacer?

La boca monstruosa amplió su descomunal sonrisa, haciendo oscilar las ramas que penetraban en el corazón hueco del arbusto.

—El primer paso es abrirme hacia mis entrañas. Por desgracia, una ley ancestral me impide hacerlo. A no ser que...

—¿Qué?

—A no ser que se me haga una ofrenda.

—¿Una ofrenda? Explícate.

—Un sacrificio de carne —respondió la boca.

Meiko soltó un suspiro de alivio. Al menos no tendría que renunciar a su belleza ni a su juventud.

—Así que quieres que mate a alguien.

—Tranquila, no es un precio a pagar tan alto como piensas. Me consta que hay algo cerca que puedes utilizar. Puedo percibir los latidos de su diminuto corazón mientras hablamos.

Meiko salió reptando del arbusto y echó un rápido vistazo al parque. El único testigo visible era un gato de pelaje atigrado que la contemplaba con ojos curiosos desde una distancia prudencial. Meiko se abalanzó sobre su mochila tirada en el suelo, sacó su bento del día y lo destapó. Cada mañana la señora Mohizuki se levantaba temprano para preparar un elaborado almuerzo del que su hija apenas probaba bocado. Meiko sonrió al ver la cara de arroz destrozada.

—Mamá, hoy no tengo malas palabras para tu comida —murmuró al tiempo que depositaba la caja de madera en el suelo—. Va a servir a un propósito infinitamente mayor que el de alimentar la basura.

Meiko retrocedió un poco y aguardó inmóvil. El animal movió la cabeza y a paso a cauto, como si el hambre pugnara con otro instinto de supervivencia, fue aproximándose hacia el bento. Cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente Meiko lo cogió por el cogote. El gato protestó con maullidos, arañazos y mordiscos hasta que las manos firmes y crispadas de su captora lo arrancaron de la vida retorciéndole el pescuezo.

—Ahora dame de comer —ordenó al momento la boca monstruosa.

La esperaba abierta y salivando a borbotones. Tiró al gato a su interior, que aterrizó en una lengua bulbosa con un sonoro _splash_ antes de que las fauces se cerraran desgarrando la carne y triturando el hueso como si fuera tempura.

—Oh, qué delicia. La comida sabe mejor cuando sucumbe al terror antes de su hora.

—¿Qué más tengo que hacer? —preguntó Meiko.

La boca relamió la sangre caliente de sus labios.

—Ahora lo que necesito es un receptáculo humano. Un alma con heridas sin cicatrizar. No tendrás que matarlo con tus propias manos como has hecho con esta pobre criatura. Deja que se adentre en mi boca, deja que se deslice por mi garganta. Cuando se pierda en los recovecos más inhóspitos de mis entrañas, la perdición irá directamente a su encuentro. Me alegro tanto, querida, de que nos hayamos entendido tan bien.

Meiko asintió. Un acceso de preocupación ensombreció su triunfo mientras contemplaba a la boca dar buena cuenta del aperitivo. El hecho de que hubiese resultado tan sencillo acabar con una vida, sin miramientos ni pesar, arrojaba serias dudas sobre la bondad natural que creía poseer. Fue, en cualquier caso, una nube ligera que se disipó tan pronto puso en marcha los engranajes de su mente.

Contaba por suerte con una buena cantidad de admiradores dispuestos a acompañarla a los confines del mundo por un poco de su atención. Sin embargo, y aunque muchos de ellos presentaban un comportamiento asocial y algo sórdido, no podía poner la mano en el fuego por ellos. ¿A qué tipo de personas se refería la boca? ¿Tendría una segunda oportunidad en caso de fallar en su cometido? Se dio cuenta de la dificultad que entrañaba su tarea, pues la obligaba a indagar en mentes ajenas a la suya, algo en lo que Meiko nunca mostraba interés a menos que pudiera utilizar dicha indagación para caer en gracia.

Transcurrieron las horas, el sol se puso, renació y de nuevo declinó. Al borde de la desesperación, junto cuando empezaba a considerar la posibilidad de que lo vivido en el parque fuera tan solo fruto de una alucinación, los oyó. Entonaban borrachos una canción, una canción de apenas unos años pero que se sentía remota, cuando las bestias dominaban la tierra y la amenaza de una muerte inminente estaba a la orden del día. Meiko no dio crédito, ¡eran Daisuke Motomiya y Miyako Inoue! Para el común de los mortales aquellos dos jóvenes atolondrados no tenían nada de especial, pero para alguien como ella, familiarizada con todo tipo de blogs y foros privados dedicados a recopilar y analizar los acontecimientos que habían sacudido al mundo entre 1999 y los primeros años del nuevo milenio, suponía un encuentro digno de aprovechar.

De modo que los siguió de cerca, compró el billete de la línea Yurikamome y aguardó pacientemente a que llegase el momento de presentarse como una torpe admiradora hambrienta por saber. A Daisuke le había faltado poco para pedirle matrimonio allí mismo. Con ojos brillantes relató sus aventuras poniendo un énfasis obsesivo en detalles innecesarios, como un enfermo terminal que se entrega al pasado en un último y desesperado intento de aferrarse a la vida.

Inoue se mostró con más reservas, pero una vez granjeada su confianza la muy estúpida se había comportado como si fuesen amigas íntimas. Meiko odiaba admitir que tenían aspectos en común, concretamente la necesidad de agradar y llamar la atención, aunque no se podía decir que Miyako compartiera su discreción y belleza sin igual. A diferencia de la mayoría de gente, para quienes la identificación suele ser una puerta a la empatía, Meiko solo podía sentir desprecio ante lo que consideraba un reflejo distorsionado y feo de sí misma.

Decidió que sería la primera en caer.

* * *

Daisuke y Miyako vieron la desilusión reflejada en los ojos del otro. Un sentimiento semejante al de un niño que se topa con un cartel de cerrado a la entrada de un parque temático tras un viaje por carretera insoportablemente largo. Horas antes habían llegado a convencerse de que la vida apática y viciosa que habían llevado tras sus aventuras digitales tan solo era un paréntesis, un estado previo a tiempos mejores, pero ahora la realidad se alzaba ante ellos como un muro infranqueable: el verdadero paréntesis era el breve instante de felicidad compartida que habían experimentado antes de adentrarse en el Mundo Digital.

Debía de ser la hora de comer, pero a nadie pareció importarle. Miyako comentó con desgana que había birlado unos refrigerios de la tienda de sus padres, una vieja costumbre que se empeñaba en no abandonar pese a que nadie a parte de Daisuke soportaba el sabor de la comida envasada y únicamente permitían que la mayor se hiciera cargo de alimentarlos porque eso le hacía sentir más responsable.

—No tengo hambre —contestó Daisuke, zanjando el asunto de inmediato, ya que si él no estaba hambriento, nadie más podría estarlo.

Fue entonces cuando se percataron de que estaban a solas con Meiko. No concedieron mucha importancia a la ausencia de Iori y Ken. ¿Por qué iban a preocuparse por permanecer juntos? ¿Por qué iban a preocuparse por la supervivencia en un mundo tan vacío, donde ni si quiera el peligro parecía tener cabida? Tarde o temprano sus pasos sin rumbo los reunirían para compartir el peso de sus respectivas decepciones al calor de una hoguera moribunda.

No sabían si llevaban minutos o horas vagando por los pasillos y cámaras de roca. Los relojes no funcionaban y habían perdido toda noción del tiempo. Dado que transcurría a un ritmo diferente al de la Tierra no había nada de lo qué preocuparse... Aunque, por otro lado, hubiera sido un consuelo pensar que se hallaban en un lugar distinto al Mundo Digital, o que habían ido a parar a una región nada representativa del mismo, porque en tales casos todavía contarían con la motivación de una meta a la que alcanzar.

—Alegra la cara, Miya —dijo Daisuke posando una mano en el hombro de su compañera—. No querrás que Hawkmon te vea así.

Miyako se esforzó en sonreír. Tenía razón, sería imposible replicar las sensaciones de antaño sin la presencia de los Digimon, cuyos triunfos y fracasos estaban íntimamente ligados al de sus compañeros humanos. Juntos formaban una sola alma y hasta que no los encontrasen no podrían sentirse del todo plenos.

Invirtiendo todas sus esperanzas en tan esperado encuentro, sacaron fuerzas de flaqueza y siguieron recorriendo el oscuro laberinto. A medida que avanzaban observaron un cambio en la disposición de las rocas; el espacio de separación entre ellas era cada vez mayor y, en consecuencia, las franjas de luz gris que barrían el suelo se hacían cada vez más amplias. La deprimente visión del paisaje que se vislumbraba a través de los huecos bastó para minar el ánimo de Daisuke. Pensó que jamás lograrían cargar con provisiones suficientes para atravesar el vasto desierto.

—Eres muy fuerte —le dijo Meiko por lo bajo—. No todos serían un apoyo en estas condiciones.

—¿Se me nota?

Meiko asintió con tristeza.

Daisuke rió sin ganas. Tenía razón al decir que no estaba en su mejor momento. De lo contrario se habría puesto como una locomotora al oír el halago de una chica guapa.

—Supongo que no era lo que esperaba.

Meiko se apartó la melena a un lado, dejando a la vista su cuello desnudo. De repente, como por inspiración divina, supo lo que debía hacer.

—Es mi culpa, pero puede que un beso mío logre consolarte un poco.

Abrió los labios, invitando a que su incauta presa sellara su condena con los suyos. Daisuke no era un experto en la materia, pinzaba con su lengua hacia delante y atrás esporádicamente, pero ya estaba ella para doblegarla con roces dulces y sutiles. Con igual eficacia rompió la rigidez del chico introduciendo una mano en sus pantalones y batiendo su ridículo miembro con movimientos lentos y circulares.

Los gemidos de placer se extendieron como una ola que arreció contra Miyako, quien presa de una enorme desazón retrocedió con torpeza y cayó al tropezarse con sus propias piernas. Meiko esbozó una sonrisa triunfal al verla arrastrarse como un gusano hacia el desierto.

Cuando Daisuke terminó de eyacular sintió un gran arrepentimiento. No era la familiar culpabilidad de las primeras veces, sino algo más definido: traición. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, aturdida a causa de la intensidad del orgasmo. Era increíble la rapidez con la que el placer desaparecía dejando un vacío proporcional. El oasis se había desvanecido como un espejismo, y de nuevo se encontraba en el desierto, rodeado de polvo y desolación.

Un grito de pánico procedente del interior del laberinto interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Quiso gritar algo para dejar claro que iba en camino, pero un dolor agudo en el costado lo dejó sin aliento y cayó al suelo entre gemidos de dolor.

* * *

 **Bueno, quería llegar a este capítulo porque creo que marca un antes y un después. Decir solo que, aunque esta es la presentación de Meiko, aún no he desvelado todas sus motivaciones, así que imagino que habrá alguna que otra confusión.**


	5. Los caídos

Lo alejó del resto un eco distante, casi inaudible por los aullidos lastimeros del viento. Al principio se dejó mecer hacia el corazón del laberinto como si se dejara arrastrar por un retroceso de marea, pero en cuanto el eco se hizo más audible, y distinguió la voz de su hermano Osamu, supo que estaba perdido. De nuevo a la deriva. Su vida anterior —los años como Digimon Kaiser, su reconversión posterior, la tímida esperanza de comenzar otra vida alejada de su pasado— permaneció en un segundo plano, maleable y difusa como la visión que nublaba el agua salada de sus ojos.

—¡Yukio! —gritó, con la voz desgañitada.

Recordó cuando cayó del columpio y su hermano fue a socorrerlo. Ahora las tornas habían cambiado. No solo había adoptado el rol del mayor, sino que en cierto modo lo era, pues Osamu había abandonado el mundo a los nueve años.

—Ken, socorro, ayúdame.

La voz lo condujo hacia un callejón sin salida, un área del laberinto delimitada por rocas en formación circular en cuyo centro, como un ídolo de tiempos inmemoriales, se alzaba un pozo de piedra gris. Ya entonces intuyó haber caído en una trampa terrible, pero aun teniendo la plena certeza de que se dirigía a una muerte segura se habría entregado a ella sin miramientos, sabiendo que ofrecía su último aliento por Osamu.

—No dejes que muera otra vez.

La voz del fantasma provenía de la boca del pozo. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que parecía que un bombardeo estuviese librándose en el interior de su pecho, pero hizo acopio de fuerzas de flaqueza para correr los últimos metros y gritar a pleno pulmón el nombre de su hermano, que rebotó en la oscura y mohosa pared interna del pozo. Al no recibir respuesta, Ken alargó el cuello y achinó los ojos. Un atisbo de movimiento estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el equilibrio y caer de cabeza; algo estaba ascendiendo lenta y penosamente por el agujero. Permaneció firmemente aferrado al borde del pozo, sin sentir apenas cómo los guijarros puntiagudos se incrustaban a la carne de sus manos, mientras veía la silueta avanzar hacia la luz tenue que bañaba el tramo superior del pozo. Sus labios de torcieron en una sonrisa para luego descomponerse en un rictus de terror al comprender que no era Osamu, sino él mismo, quien trepaba por la piedra. Tenía el cabello enmarañado, la mirada enloquecida y vestía las ropas del Emperador de los Digimon.

Apartó las manos de la piedra como si estuviera candente y retrocedió sobre sus pasos. Entonces el cansancio lo abatió; sus piernas flaquearon y cayó de espaldas. Antes de impactar contra el suelo un brazo fuerte y hábil atrapó en el aire y lo obligó a mantenerse en pie. Al momento se encontró con los ojos intensos de Iori Hida.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Iori.

—El pozo —alcanzó a decir Ken, arrepintiéndose instantáneamente—. ¡Espera!

Pero Iori ya se había encaramado a la boca del pozo y escudriñaba su interior con el ceño fruncido.

—Apártate de ahí.

Ken no supo de dónde sacó la entereza suficiente para acercarse. Aguantando la respiración, inclinó la cabeza. Esta vez no discernió nada en las tinieblas inmóviles que anegaban las entrañas del pozo. Una de dos; o bien su mente le había jugado una mala pasada o bien el Kaiser se había replegado hacia las entrañas de la tierra.

—Lo vi con mis propios ojos —insistió, decidido a no bajar la guardia—. De repente escuché a Osamu… A mi hermano Osamu, y no pude resistirlo, corrí, y al llegar aquí…

Un nudo en la garganta le impidió continuar.

—Tranquilo, te creo —dijo Iori con tranquilidad—. Cuando vi que te alejabas del grupo, decidí seguirte. Mientras trataba de no perderte la pista, oí la voz de mi padre. Me llegaba desde cada rincón del laberinto y tuve que detenerme para taparme los oídos. Creí que enloquecería. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que no era la voz de mi padre. Lo supe porque resulta que soy incapaz de recordarla con exactitud, es como si un matiz se hubiera perdido para siempre con el paso de los años, y la voz del laberinto sonaba exactamente como en mis recuerdos. Incompleta. No es más se una réplica inexacta, Ken.

Iori posó una mano en el hombro de Ken. Era un gesto afectivo impropio que violentaba su máxima de no invadir el espacio vital ajeno, pero al mismo tiempo sentía, con ebria lucidez y desde lo más profundo de su ser, que hacía lo correcto. Si nadie aferraba con fuerza su mano, Ken persistiría en alejarse con espíritu contrito, por siempre creyéndose merecedor de nada más que de la soledad.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Ken con voz acongojada.

—Este lugar no es el Digimundo —contestó Iori, levantando la vista. El cielo, de un gris uniforme, parecía una cubierta artificial, un techo angustiosamente bajo—. Aquí corremos peligro.

Ken ladeó la cabeza, interponiendo una cortina de pelo negro.

—Parecía tan real.

Dejó el cuerpo muerto sobre el borde del pozo.

—No deberías haberme seguido —murmuró—. Ahora estamos los dos perdidos.

—Lo importante es que estamos juntos —repuso Iori—. Encontraremos la forma de volver con los demás y salir del laberinto.

—Aunque salgamos de aquí…

—Lo sé, salir de aquí no va a solucionar todos los problemas —atajó Iori—. Pero es un comienzo. En estos momentos Miyako y Daisuke nos están buscando. Cuando luchamos juntos por un objetivo común, nada ni nadie puede detenernos.

Los labios de Ken se curvaron levemente.

—Es algo que diría Miyako.

—Lo sé. —Iori esbozó una amplia sonrisa—. En mis labios no suena tan convincente. De vez en cuando me gusta pensar como ella, repetirme frases de filosofía barata como si fueran un mantra, aun cuando me cuesta creerlas. Vale que no es la persona más reflexiva del mundo, pero hay algo en su sencillez y espontaneidad que siempre me ha inspirado. Si siente alguna vez la necesidad de sincerarse, lo hace sin remilgos. Todos seríamos más felices si expresásemos nuestros sentimientos más a menudo.

Ken tenía el aspecto aturdido y fatigado del que sufre jet—lat tras un largo viaje por aire.

—Pude sobreponerme —continuó Iori, reclamando su atención—. Es posible, ¿quieres saber cómo lo hice? Pensé en nosotros, en nuestras tardes de estudio.

Detrás de aquellas palabras de ánimo cargadas de falso optimismo se escondía un inquietud creciente. Las voces lo habían dejado más trastocado de lo que quería admitir y se sentía vulnerable y despojado por completo de la dureza que había fraguado su carácter tras la muerte de su padre. No solo quería abrazar a Ken para ofrecer consuelo, sino también para sentir su calor... Se encontró inmerso de nuevo en aquella turbia corriente de sentimientos, incapaz ya de nadar a contracorriente, con el cuerpo muerto sobresaliendo a duras penas del agua.

Ken sintió que su inquietud de transformaba en una expectación efervescente, acercó su rostro al de Iori y en un instante de plenitud compartida los dos flotaron inmóviles en la diáfana superficie de las aguas.

—Últimamente me siento extraño —confesó Iori—. Como si estuviera en la linde entre dos mundos.

Y entonces, desde las profundidades, algo oscuro despertó de su letargo. Ken se agitó en trepidaciones de pavor y ahogó un grito cuando su mente estalló en una sinfonía de ecos chirriantes. Iori lo aferró por los hombros, vociferó su nombre, lo abofeteó, pero todo fue en vano. Experimentó un dolor lacerante y asfixiante en el pecho, como si una mano helada estrujara sus pulmones. Había entrado en un sombrío plano de la realidad donde los gritos de Iori llegaban distantes, amortiguados por el rugido de un mar encrespado que amenazaba con hundirlo para siempre.

A ciegas en la oscuridad logró encaramarse a un salvavidas, un espacio mental libre de dolor y esperanza. Su respiración comenzó a normalizarse y Iori aflojó su agarre.

—Mantente sereno —ordenó Iori con una gravedad casi militar; a continuación suavizó el tono—. Aguanta, saldremos de aquí. Todo volverá a ser como antes. Estoy deseando que me cuentes más cosas del mundo.

Ken apretó los puños.

—Nada volverá a ser como antes, Iori. Nada volverá a ser simple y fácil nunca más.

—Bueno, pues tal vez sea mejor así. Tienes que enfrentarlo de una vez y para siempre.

Ken negó con la cabeza.

—No puedes superar algo así, tan solo vivir con ello.

Entonces, como una radio que sintoniza con una emisora de señal nítida, oyó el reclamo del abismo, y supo con toda claridad que sería el primero en hundirse. Comprendió que el mal no se hallaba en las entrañas del pozo, sino que estaba enquistado en las profundidades de su alma, lo cual no lo hacía menos real ni peligroso. La maldad latía con fuerza contaminando su sangre con un poder desbordante. Un impulso morboso lo empujó a imaginar el peor escenario realizable y, en el lapso de un parpadeo, sintió en la palma de su mano el tacto áspero de un mango de madera.

—Pero esta vez será diferente —dijo Iori con firmeza—. Esta vez estamos todos contigo. Sé que lo conseguirás.

Fue la confianza ciega de Iori lo que prendió la mecha. Solo para demostrarle que estaba equivocado decidió que no se opondría lo más mínimo. Fracasaría de la forma más patética y trágica sin que nada ni nadie pudiera evitarlo, porque era débil, cobarde y carecía de esa bondad natural que todos daban por hecho que tenía.

El filo del cuchillo silbó antes de cortar la yugular. Iori abrió los ojos como platos y se llevó la mano al cuello borboteante de sangre. A los pocos segundos, sus piernas flaquearon y se desplomó entre gemidos agónicos.

El cuchillo se deslizó de las temblorosas manos de Ken y cayó al suelo haciendo ruido. Un estrépito tremendo que reverberó por el laberinto ensordeciendo todo pensamiento. Era una tranquilidad semejante a la calma chicha que precede al tsunami, y cuando la primera gran ola cubrió el cielo arreciando con titánica potencia Ken no pudo mas que proferir un grito estentóreo y animal. Con la segunda ola sucedió algo distinto: tenía conciencia de estar sumergido, y se dejó mecer, entregándose a las corrientes abisales.

Dejó de gritar.

Rápidamente, al tiempo que la vida se desvanecía de los ojos de Iori, el dolor incendiario se consumió.

Digimon Káiser se incorporó espolsándose el polvo y cubrió sus manos manchadas de sangre con dos guantes blancos que hizo aparecer en el aire. Un poco más trabajoso fue transformar los átomos en una tosca túnica del mismo color. Lo hizo como autodemostración de poder y para apaciguar a su lloroso receptáculo. Al enfundarse la túnica el blanco inmaculado ocultó las manchas de sangre.

A cotinuación se alejó del pozo y fue en busca de los otros. No volvió sobre sus pasos siguiendo las huellas en la arena sino que atajó a través de estrechos pasos que conocía de haber morado con anterioridad, atraído por sonidos que amortiguados que poco a poco se volvían más claros y distinguibles entre sí: forcejeos, derrapes, jadeos…

Al fin los vio: el chico intentaba escapar, y la chica, matar. Había conseguido tumbarlo de cara al suelo y, con las rodillas hincadas en su espalda, enrollaba un fino y delicado colgante alrededor de su cuello. Daisuke gruñó y prolongó un grito agónico cuando Meiko tiró del collar, estrangulándolo. Semioculto tras un monolito de piedra, Ken observaba atentamente la escena. El ruido del dolor y la desesperación tenía en su nuevo ser un efecto analgésico cercano al onanismo. Las uñas del Emperador Káiser se clavaron en la piedra con la misma fiereza con que la fina plata del collar marcaba la carne con una línea de sangre.

No cabía duda de que la chica tenía potencial, pero siendo calculadora como una abeja y desbocada como una yegua salvaje no constituía una presa fácil. Sin duda la conciencia del Mar Oscuro había obrado con prudencia al no escogerla en primer lugar.

Daisuke, en su desesperación, luchaba con nervio. Una sacudida violenta lo libró de la chica y, haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas, salió disparado en dirección al vasto desierto.

Meiko estaba por darle caza cuando Ken irrumpió dentro del círculo de monolitos.

—Has sido de gran ayuda, humana. Te pedí una víctima y me has traído cuatro. Ahora date un merecido descanso.

Pero Meiko no daba indicios de haber sucumbido al cansancio:

—No deben quedar testigos, no puede estar aquí para cuando...

—El desierto es ahora su tumba.

Meiko no parecía muy convencida: formaba parte de su naturaleza meticulosa controlar hasta el más nimio detalle. Ken no tuvo más remedio que acercarse y arrebatarle delicadamente el collar ensangrentado de las manos.

—Encontrará la perdición antes de que tú encuentres la salvación —aseguró Ken.

—Espero que así sea. ¿Dónde está el dispositivo?

En respuesta, Ken extendió la mano sobre la palma de la chica. Al momento hubo un resplandor extraño que se reflejó en los iris oscuros de Meiko como fuegos artificiales prendiendo el cielo nocturno.

—A partir de ahora estaremos en bandos contrarios —dijo Meiko.

Ken reprimió una carcajada.


	6. Un nuevo comienzo

El corazón de Meiko latía con cada vez más fuerza a medida que se acercaba a la puerta. Sabía la dirección exacta desde hacía unos años, pero hasta el momento no había tenido una excusa de peso para plantarse en la casa de los Yagami.

Tocó el timbre y contuvo la respiración al escuchar unos pasos rápidos en el interior del piso. La señora Yagami abrió la puerta para recibirla; era una mujer alta y de sonrisa afable, con un claro parecido a su hija menor, Hikari. Las dos compartían una belleza cercana y luminosa, esa extraña luz que resplandece sin igual y parece derramarse sobre el resto con los detalles más mundanos; sin embargo, Meiko no era como el resto, y al ver que Yuuko Yagami estaba sencillamente deslumbrante con un pañuelo hogareño y las mejillas enrojecidas por el esfuerzo no pudo más que sentir una envidia desestabilizadora.

—Buenos días, señora Yagami —saludó agachando la cabeza humildemente.

—¿Eres una amiga de Tai? —preguntó la mujer con cierta picardía.

Meiko asintió con algo de apuro.

—Me llamo Meiko. He venido aquí porque tengo algo que contarle.

—¿Y hablaréis de las felicitaciones de boda? ¿La tarta? ¿El nombre del bebé? —Soltó una risa cantarina—. No me hagas caso. Tengo unas ganas locas de ser abuela.

Le abrió las puerta de par en par y la invitó a pasar adentro. En la casa reinaba el orden y la limpieza. Los rayos de sol atravesaban los cristales prístinos del ventanal principal inundando el apartamento con una claridad de otro mundo. Envuelta en el resplandor, Meiko se preguntó si acaso lo que experimentaba no era fruto de un sueño. El comedor tenía el tamaño perfecto: no era pequeño pero llenaba el vacío con un sofá de cuatro plazas y un viejo y aparatoso televisor analógico. Imaginó a la familia reunida para ver un película o abriendo los regalos en Navidad y el anhelo le corroyó por dentro como una infección; quería ser parte de los Yagami, quería desesperadamente pertenecer a ese mundo radiante que habitaban.

—Meiko, cariño, ¿te ocurre algo? —preguntó la señora Yagami.

—Sí, es que es la primera vez que vengo —dijo Meiko—. Tiene una casa preciosa.

—Eres muy amable. Si quieres puedes darte un paseo mientras yo preparo el té.

Fue directa a la habitación de Tai. Sus dedos temblaron al palpar la manivela. La realidad seguía teniendo cierta cualidad ilusoria y amenazaba con desfragmentarse a la menor perturbación, de igual forma que una simple gota destruye la imagen proyectada en una charca. Sin embargo, tan pronto cruzó el umbral se sintió invadida por una reconfortante sensación de seguridad. El suelo, que segundos antes le había parecido resquebrajarse bajo sus pies, seguía firme. "Es lo que merezco", se dijo. "Al abrirme las puertas de su hogar, me han abierto también las de su vida."

Y Tai.. Todos sus acercamientos habían sido en vano. Siempre estaba inmerso en sus propios asuntos, atrapado en un hilo de pensamiento que parecía excluirlo de todo cuanto acontecía a su alrededor. Ahora que estaba a punto de verse envuelto en un asunto personal no tendría más remedio que alzar la cabeza, mirarla a los ojos y quedarse prendado como hacía todo el mundo.

Posters de mangas y películas que no conocía pendían de las paredes con las puntas despegadas; apuntó mentalmente cada título para cuando llegara el momento de nombrarlos como sus favoritos. "Esta hermosa chica que tienes delante, Meiko, a la que no te has parado a mirar más de dos segundos, es tu alma gemela". La mesa del escritorio estaba vacía, pero decenas de apuntes en sucio y libros de texto con las portadas dobladas atestaban los estantes. En el anaquel superior reposaban las viejas googles de líder. Sin pensárselo dos veces, las tomó entre sus dedos crispados por la emoción y se las colgó alrededor del cuello, experimentando una electrizante sensación cuando la correa de plástico atrapó algunos mechones de pelo en el proceso. Cruzó por su mente la idea de robarlas para llevar siempre consigo una parte de Tai, pero la descartó rápidamente por temor a tirar por la borda lo conseguido hasta ahora. La prudencia no frenó el impulso de cometer una segunda temeridad al enfundarse una camisa de pijama del suelo. Extendida cuan larga era, el borde cubría la parte superior de sus muslos. Al abrazarse a sí misma, sintiendo la tela rugosa que había tocado el cuerpo desnudo de Tai, Meiko dejó escapar un hondo suspiro de placer.

* * *

Habiendo sido delantero centro del equipo de fútbol del instituto y posteriormente capitán del mismo, Taichi Yagami tenía motivos de sobra para tener presentes las bondades del ejercicio, aunque tampoco podía decir que lo practicara con toda la frecuencia que desearía. Trabajaba de operador telefónico a tiempo completo, siendo el domingo el único día que podía dedicarse por entero a patearse la ciudad en bici. Solía levantarse muy temprano y tomar el carril que bordeaba la bahía. Cuando llegaba al punto de descanso, un banco rojo al final del paseo marítimo, la niebla engullía el horizonte marino y le parecía encontrarse en los confines del mundo.

Aquel domingo no había transcurrido como de costumbre. Había perdido mucho tiempo observando los dígitos cambiantes del despertador antes de salir de las mantas, y una vez en marcha las fuerzas lo habían abandonado como por arte de magia. Trató de impulsar el pedaleo a través de un desnivel pensando en la recompensa —el instante de plenitud bebiendo el té caliente del termo mientras contemplaba la brumosa bahía—, pero esta parecía ahora tan breve y precaria que no pudo más que rendirse al cansancio. De regreso al apartamento flotaba en el aire una definida tristeza de domingo. Al día siguiente le esperaría una jornada intensiva de trabajo, y así al siguiente y al siguiente hasta que el próximo domingo le librara temporalmente de su maldición laboral; una retribución que más valía no esperar con ansia si venía acompañada del mismo ánimo apático que lo embargaba en aquel primero de diciembre. "Podría buscar otro trabajo", pensó. "Siendo repartidor podría moverme de aquí para allá con la bici, así no tendría que malgastar mi tiempo libre haciendo ejercicio para luchar contra la ansiedad". Poco a poco, estas cavilaciones lo llevaron a tantear tímidamente la posibilidad de retomar la carrera de Ciencias Políticas, todo por introducir la novedad en su vida. Pero fue una idea que descartó al poco rato. Desde el principio se había sentido un intruso en clase, siempre por debajo de la media. Avanzado el curso, perdió la costumbre de leer las noticias y columnas de opinión; lo que pasara en su país o en el resto del mundo comenzó a traerle sin cuidado, así como los problemas de sus compañeros de clase, quienes poco a poco acabaron perdiéndose en la distancia sin que Tai hiciera nada por retenerlos a su lado. La lectura que sacó fue que carecía del aplomo, la oratoria y la conciencia social necesarias para desempeñar un cargo político, y que había cometido un gran error al dejarse influenciar por la opinión externa que sobrevaloraba sus dotes de liderazgo. En especial se arrepentía de haber hecho caso a Sora Takenouchi y Yamato Ishida, quienes lo habían animado a alcanzar la nota de corte mínima exigida para luego desaparecer de su vida sin echarle en falta lo más mínimo.

Todos daban por hecho que nunca se rendía. En parte había sido el infantil impulso de hacerles tragar sus propias palabras lo que había motivado a Taichi a abandonar la universidad, embarcándose en un viaje tedioso que únicamente lo había llevado al conocimiento de una incómoda verdad: tarde o temprano, todo el mundo adoptaba una actitud conformista.

Concluyó que retomar sus estudios no le conduciría necesariamente a una vida más plena, pues a la larga la monotonía es capaz de adueñarse incluso del trabajo más enriquecedor. Lo único seguro era que acabara convirtiéndose en una carga familiar durante un tiempo, un precio que no estaba dispuesto a pagar.

"Ya no soy un niño, aunque a veces pueda llegar a sentirme como uno", pensó con tristeza mientras reemprendía el trayecto de vuelta en bici. "Pero da igual cómo me sienta, porque los sentimientos de un adulto poco importan."

—¡Qué pronto has llegado! —exclamó su madre al verlo entrar al piso—. Mejor, así no haces esperar a tu visita.

—¿Tengo visita? —inquirió Tai, sorprendido.

En respuesta, una bella joven de pelo negro acudió a su encuentro e inclinó la cabeza reverencialmente.

—Encantada, Taichi. Hemos hablado un par de veces. Puede que no me recuerdes.

Estaba en lo cierto, pero Tai dijo con algo de apuro que su cara le era familiar.

—¡Menuda respuesta! —terció su madre—. Una chica tan guapa no te suena de vista y ya está. La atesoras en tu corazón para siempre.

—He venido para hablar de algo —dijo Meiko, sonrojándose.

—Sea lo que sea, lo mejor es que habléis largo y tendido en el cuarto de Tai —determinó Yuuko en un tono que no daba lugar a réplica.

Tai se arrepintió de no haber ordenado su habitación antes de salir, aunque lo cierto es que Meiko la habría encontrado en idéntico estado de desorden de haberse presentado a cualquier otra hora. Entró primero y corrió a meter el pijama del día anterior en un bahúl; luego desencajó la silla con ruedas del escritorio y la invitó sentarse en ella.

—Gracias —murmuró Meiko con un deje de timidez.

—De nada. ¿Mi madre te ha ofrecido té?

—Sí, muchas gracias de todas formas.

Tai se dejó caer a los pies de la cama, que chirrió con un estrépito.

—Y bien, ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?

Meiko tragó saliva.

—Se trata de un asunto importante relacionado con el Digimundo.

Tai alzó las cejas y abrió mucho los ojos. Eran castaños, del mismo color que su cabello revuelto, y poseían un brillo apagado, como las últimas brasas encendidas de una hoguera moribunda. Un brillo de inocencia mortecina que resultaba irresistible. Meiko disfrutó de la atención recibida e intentó imaginarse cómo la miraría en la intimidad de un encuentro sexual.

—¿Del Digimundo?

Meiko asintió.

—Soy amiga de Daisuke, Miyako, Ken y Iori. Un día me invitaron a una excursión. Dije que sí. Cuando llegué estaban colocados de forma extraña, formando un círculo. Me dijeron que ocupara mi lugar y lo levantara al cielo...

Los ojos de Tai se agrandaron cuando Meiko extrajo un artefacto electrónico del bolsillo: era un digivice.

—¡Eres una niña elegida!

—Necesitaban la energía sagrada de un quinto portador para abrir el portal —explicó Meiko, guardando el dispositivo—. Íbamos a ir al Digimundo. Y yo... Yo no podía negarme.

—Lo entiendo —dijo Tai—. ¿Dónde están Daisuke y compañía?

—Siguen allí.

Meiko puso en prática la técnica que había depurado a lo largo de toda su vida: arrugó la frente, bajó la cabeza, cerró los ojos, hizo una pausa para acumular las lágrimas y liberó el llanto procurando no afear el rostro en la medida de lo posible.

El efecto fue el esperado; Taichi se removió incómodo en la cama y, sin pararse a pensar en lo que hacía, tocó el brazo de la chica para apaciguar su llanto. Retiró la mano al notar que Meiko se estremecia.

—Lo siento, Mimi me contagió la costumbre de tocar a todo el mundo. Uf, no pienses mal.

Todo iba según lo previsto. Meiko pasó a la segunda fase: estornudó sin soltar mocos, dejando a la vista una parte de sus antebrazos.

Solo tras asegurarse de que Taichi veía bien los cortes y moratones que se había autoinfligido decidió esconderlos pudorosamente bajo las mangas de su blusa.

—No... No es nada —sollozó.

—¿Os han atacado? —preguntó Tai, alarmado.

Meiko perdió la compostura y se echó a los brazos de Tai. Quería que se compadeciera de ella y nadie más.

—Les dije que no siguieran, pero no me hacían caso. Hubo una tormenta, una tormenta terrible y yo... Estaba tan asustada... ¡Qué cobarde soy! ¡Debería haber insistido más! Es que cuando dije que volviéramos, Miyako... Miyako se enfadó conmigo y me atacó... ¡Ojalá no hubiera salido de casa ese día! ¡Todo es mi culpa, Tai!

—Tranquila, Meiko —la consoló Tai—. ¿Sabes? Yo también solía echarme las culpas por todo, pero aprendí que no todo estaba bajo mi control. Has hecho bien en venir a mí.

Tai le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda y ella hundió el rostro en su pecho, empapándolo de lágrimas. Hubo un momento durante la ejecución de su plan en el que tuvo un acceso de preocupación; ¿merecería la pena todo el esfuerzo invertido si Tai terminaba siendo tan decepcionante y mediocre como la segunda generación de elegidos? No, aquellos eran y siempre habían sido un mero trámite, un sacrificio necesario para que la aventura definitiva diera comienzo.


End file.
